


gimme more

by romanope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, First Dates, Flirting, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/pseuds/romanope
Summary: (my first attempt at plotting, sorry lmao.)Femke (Belgium) drags Lovino to a stripclub for a fun night out, but ends up surprising him by buying him a lapdance from a rather hot Spanish stripper that he had his eye on all night. What will Lovino do when said stripper slips a paper with his number in his pocket?Fair warning this will end up very smutty.Beta'd by @schnano and @learninghowtosmut





	1. Stripclub

It had been a mistake for Lovino to ever let Femke convince him to come along for the night out. It wasn’t like it was the first time they’d go to a bar or something similar with a group of friends in tow, but he’d not been aware that _this_ time she was dragging him to a _fucking strip club_. And much to his both pleasure and displeasure, there was a good number of male strippers.  
  


An announcer’s voice leered over the music. “Introducing, Antonio El Toro! Wouldn’t you like a chance to ride that bull?”  
  


And there was one Lovino couldn’t stop looking at. A rather hot, tanned man with messy brown hair, dressed in a skimpy red and gold outfit with a small amount of glittery makeup accentuating his features. The amount of skin showing left not much to the imagination, and Lovino caught himself staring a few times - and so did the stripper, much to his embarrassment. He’d caught his gaze twice now, blushing and ogling at him almost shamelessly, and the man only _winked_ at him with an all-too satisfied smirk. Lovino had promptly shoved his face in his drink to try and pretend he hadn’t seen him at all. It was _mortifying_ , and he was close to wanting to ditch the joint before he embarrassed himself further.  
  


Suddenly, a pair of hands were on his shoulders. “Lovi!” Femke chirped from behind him, grinning at him mischievously - he nearly fell off his bar chair from being startled.  
 

“Christ - _what_?” he said, irritation in his voice as he raised an eyebrow at her. He could read her rather well. She had some kind of surprise for him that he would either hate or love-hate, and seemed unphased by his bitchy attitude.  
 

“I’ve got a present for you, c’mere,” she tugged him away from the bar by his wrist, despite his groans of protest, dragging him closer to the stage. She stopped and turned to him as a filthy new beat started up, pulsing through the club. “How would you like a lapdance?” she asked rather bluntly, that grin never leaving her face.  
 

“Wh- Femke, I’m gay?”  
 

Her face turned a subtle shade of pink and she laughed. “Not from me, stupid! From one of the _strippers_. I bought you a lapdance. Don’t think I didn’t see you staring at that one all night.”  
 

Now it was Lovino’s turn to blush, and it was not subtle - he’d practically turned red. “Y-You did— _what?_   You’re fucking joking, right?”   
 

“Nope! You don’t have to, I’ll take it from you if you want, _but_ -!” she wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning too closely to his face, dropping her voice down. “I think you should put yourself out there a bit more. You obviously like him, take a chance.”

  
Lovino didn’t want to admit he felt a bit of jealousy at the thought of Femke getting the dance from the mysteriously hot stripper instead of him.   
  


“You’re _paying_ him to sit on my lap. I don’t think he’s going to want to hook up with me after giving me a 2-minute lapdance in a fucking club, Femke.”  
  


“C’mon. What’s the worst thing that’ll happen? If he doesn’t give you his number or something, so be it, at least you get a lapdance from a hot guy.”  
 

She was right, and his cheeks were red at the just the mental image of the man in his lap. He’d seen a glimpse of his ass, and it had been enough of a sight to stir some feelings up down south.  
 

“Fine,” he conceded, and Femke squealed in utter delight, urging him up onto the stage.  
 

A seat sat in the middle of the smaller, round stage, and he took a seat in it. When a spotlight above flipped on, he was too distracted to notice Femke recording on her phone.  
 

If possible, Lovino could feel his face get hotter, and the music seemed to get louder in his ears. Suddenly, he could feel the weight of hands on the back of his chair, and in tandem with the filthy beat banging through the club, Antonio strutted before him, swaying his hips. He turned to face Lovino, that stupid smirk from before back on his face as he’d come to recognize the Italian from earlier.  
  


Lovino thought he might die from embarrassment. Antonio’s leg swung over Lovino’s thigh, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder, rolling his hips as he lowered himself till he was just hovering over his leg, a rather lascivious look fixed on his face. Lovino clutched at the hem of his shirt, knuckles going white and his face entirely red as he stared up at him.  
 

Antonio kicked his other leg over his adjacent thigh, legs spread and the way Antonio’s pants _stretched_ , entirely too skintight and leaving Lovino to believe he could _not_ be wearing anything underneath them. He swallowed thickly and watched as the man slowly, sensually, rocked his hips and lowered himself over his crotch, and ever-so _faintly, gently_ brushing over the growing bulge in his pants  
 

It was hard to keep from getting a boner at this point, especially when Antonio turned back around, and bent over so far his ass was practically in his face, wiggling to the beat. Lovino willed himself to look anywhere but, but he couldn’t help _butt_ stare at his ass in those entirely _too fucking tight_ red shorts, that were nearly the same color as his face. He knew better than to touch him, that’d get him kicked out of the club, but _God_ did he really want to just grab his ass and _squeeze_.

Antonio faced him again, a foot away from the chair and just dancing, swaying to the beat, his hands running over his own body teasingly for Lovino’s greedy eyes, and he was eating it up. He dropped down on his haunches, between Lovino’s legs and looking up at him coyly, and he was made particularly aware of the golden glitter that was brushed over his eyelids, and the matching eyeliner that winged out from the corner of his eye.  
 

By the time Antonio had finished up the lapdance, Lovino had been an entirely too flustered mess, his face scarlet red and biting his lips so hard he thought he’d make himself bleed. Antonio leaned in and brushed his lips against his cheek before pulling away with a wink, eyes glancing down toward Lovino’s crotch for a moment, before he strutted off backstage.  
 

When Lovino stumbled off the stage, he could hear Femke giggling, and she wrapped her arm around him, pulling him along and rambling off about how she recorded it all and how _cute_ he looked up there, making him more disgruntled and frustrated (in more ways than one) than he already was.  
 

It wasn’t until later that night when Lovino was emptying his pockets, at home in his apartment and still tipsy, that he noticed the torn-off piece of paper that had been pushed into his pocket. Numbers were scribbled on it and signed with a golden, glittery heart, and he thought he’d burst.  
 

Femke couldn’t have been right. What the _fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino gets a stripper's number, and somehow has the balls to text it. Unsurprisingly, the stripper's a flirty bastard.
> 
> (ao3 won't let me put emojis, so I had to replace them by describing them - sorry it looks awkward lol)

After a few failed calls to a certain Belgian, who was assumed to be passed out at home, Lovino forced himself to go to bed. Though, he didn’t exactly fall asleep - no, he’d been too distracted by the thought of that stupid stripper and how infuriatingly attractive he was, the way his lips brushed over his skin and the sight of his cock and ass in those tight, tight shorts. Fuck.   


He slipped his hand beneath the covers, brushing his fingers over his now, once-again hardening length, biting his lips and running his free hand over his forehead and through his bangs. Dammit. Shame and arousal pooled in him as he imagined Antonio, pinning him up against a wall and teasing him. He imagined himself down on his knees in front of him, relieving Antonio’s cock from its prison of those damned shorts, and shoving it in his mouth. A soft moan escaping Lovino’s parted lips at the thought.  


It didn’t take him long to quickly relieve his shame, and he cleaned himself up before rolling over and shoving his face in the pillow and groaning at himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He wanted to text him, but what if it wasn’t him? What if Femke had slipped in his pocket as a prank? No, she wouldn’t do that. Ugh.  


He snatched up his phone.  


**_(Sent, 2:36 am)_ ** **Lovino** : who is this

**_(Sent, 2:36 am)_ ** **Lovino** : don’t fuck with me  


He set his phone down and anxiously waited for a response, thinking if he covered his face with a pillow like some smitten teenage girl he could manage to fall asleep and forget about the man. And he almost did, until he heard a _ding_ from his phone, and he immediately tossed the pillow away and grabbed it.  


**(** **_Sent, 2:47 am_ ** **) Unknown** : That depends. Who are you?  _(smiling blushy emoji)_  


**(** **_Sent, 2:49 am_ ** **) Unknown** : Are you the cute guy whose friend bought a lapdance for you?

**(** **_Sent, 2:49 am_ ** **) Unknown** : Bc if so, I’m Antonio, the guy who gave you that lapdance and also thinks you’re adorable and would love to buy you a drink sometime _(heart emojis)_  


Lovino could feel his cheeks grow warm again, and he stared at the texts in complete disbelief for a solid minute  


**(** **_Sent, 2:51 am_ ** **) Lovino** : you’re presumptuous aren’t you

**(** **_Sent, 2:51 am_ ** **) Lovino** : yes I am. my name is Lovino. And i’m not cute  


The next response came pretty fast.  


**(** **_Sent, 2:52 am_ ** **) Antonio** : I beg to differ. Ur face got pretty red before I even got that far into the dance  _(hearts)_ It was so cute!!

**(** **_Sent, 2:52 am_ ** **) Antonio** : Lovinito~ ur name is cute, too!

**(** **_Sent, 2:54 am_ ** **) Antonio** : I’m hope I’m not creepy in giving u my number, but I couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing u again - so I thought I’d give it a chance  _(heart)_

**(** **_Sent, 2:55 am_ ** **) Antonio** : If u don’t want me to text u tho, I won’t, it’s ok. Just say so.   


Lovino gave a half-laugh. Did he mind? No, he really didn’t. His heart, however, did intensely mind because he was incredibly flustered and unsure of what to say. Especially knowing what infuriatingly hot face was on the other end.  


**(** **_Sent, 2:57 am_ ** **) Lovino** : I don’t mind idiot. just don’t know why u’d want to be texting me at all

**(** **_Sent, 2:57 am_ ** **) Lovino** : ur not creepy. Just stupid and hot and for some reason texting me of all ppl  


If asked, he’d blame the fleeting alcohol on his system for being even partially able to compliment him without dying internally. There was no other reason for him to be calling the bastard hot. Not at all. Especially not the thing he’d done not that long before.  


**(** **_Sent, 2:59 am_ ** **) Antonio** : Aw, Lovinito. Don’t be hard on urself. Ur too cute to not wanna talk to.

**(** **_Sent, 2:59 am_ ** **) Antonio** : Since ur ok with me flirting, I’ll make the offer again~

**(** **_Sent, 3:00 am_ ** **) Antonio** : Do u wanna go on a date sometime?  _(hearts)_

**(** **_Sent, 3:01 am_ ** **) Antonio** : We could go get dinner or something, if u don’t want to end up with me at a club again. But I don’t mind either way (kissy emoji)  


**(** **_Sent, 3:03 am_ ** **) Lovino** : U use a lot of emojis don’t u

**(** **_Sent, 3:03 am_ ** **) Lovino** : I guess we can go to dinner. when r u free?  


**(** **_Sent, 3:04 am_ ** **) Antonio** : Yay!  _(hearts)_ How about tmrw? I could pick you up and all. Where do u wanna go?

**(** **_Sent, 3:05 am_ ** **) Antonio** : And what’s wrong with that? Emojis r cute! Look!  _(emoji spam)_  


**(** **_Sent, 3:06 am_ ** **) Lovino** : anywhere but olive garden is fine. idc.

**(** **_Sent, 3:06 am_ ** **) Lovino** : and there’s nothing wrong with it, ur just a fucking dork

**(** **_Sent, 3:06 am_ ** **) Lovino** : pick me up at 8 then. here’s my address

_Location sent_ .  


**(** **_Sent, 3:08 am_ ** **) Antonio** : Ok! Will do bebé  _(lots of hearts)_

**(** **_Sent, 3:08 am_ ** **) Antonio** : What r u doing? :)  


Lovino could feel his heartbeat quicken at the sight of seeing Antonio call him such a cute little pet name. He had to take a moment gush over it before responding.  


**(** **_Sent, 3:10 am_ ** **) Lovino** : what do u think, idiot? It’s 3am.

**(** **_Sent, 3:11 am_ ** **) Antonio** : I dunno. Maybe thinking about me? ;)  


A knowing blush took Lovino’s cheeks, since he very much _had_ been doing something along the lines of that before he texted Antonio.  


**(** **_Sent, 3:10 am_ ** **) Lovino** : shut up, no i’m not. I’m going to sleep. I’ll text u in the morning. Bye

…

**(** **_Sent, 3:12 am_ ** **) Lovino** :  _(single red heart)_  


He immediately shoved his phone away after sending the stupid little heart emoji, shoving his face in the pillow and rolling over. He could hear his phone ding again, and he tried to stay strong and not check it, but after a few minutes he caved and grabbed it.  


**(** **_Sent, 3:12 am_ ** **) Antonio** : Cute!!! Ttyl!!!  _(lovey emoji spam)_  


The softest of squeaks left Lovino as he saw the text. How was one man so damn sexy and also so damn _cute_ ?! It wasn’t fair. He put his phone away and clutched the pillow, wrapping himself around it and making a loud, frustrated noise into it, before finally forcing himself to go to sleep.  


\----  


The next day, Lovino woke up rather late with a headache - thankfully, he hadn’t drank enough that it lasted all day, and by afternoon he felt much better, enough to call up Femke and deal with her squealing and yelling over the phone about the fact that she’d be _right_ , and _oh!!_ , he got a date with a _stripper_ !   


He’d been texting Antonio since he woke up, too, despite the headache. When he complained about the pain, the bastard only cooed at him and send him more kissy emojis and told him he hoped it was gone by their date.   


**(** **_Sent, 1:32 pm_ ** **) Antonio** : I hope it doesn’t hurt by the time we’re together, cuz I was planning on making you sore in a different way~ (kissy emoji)  


Of course, right after Antonio assured it was just a tease, and he didn’t plan to do anything with him that he didn’t want to, but it had still set Lovino’s face on fire and he’d promptly given him one of his meaningless insults in an attempt to pretend he wasn’t incredibly flustered at the moment.  


Come eight, Lovino had already cleaned and prettied himself up, put on his best set of clothes he owned - fancy casual, of course - and had been waiting with his phone in hand for Antonio to text him. When he finally felt his phone vibrate, he checked far too quickly.

**(** **_Sent, 8:04 pm_ ** **) Antonio** : I’m here! _(hearts)_  


**(** **_Sent, 8:04 pm_ ** **) Lovino** : ok, coming down  


He headed downstairs rather fast, and couldn’t help a tiny smile when he found Antonio’s car outside his apartment building. When Antonio opened the car door for him, he slipped in to the passenger’s seat with an awkward look on his face and mumbling a greeting.  


Antonio held up a bouquet of flowers.  


“Good evening,” he said in the cheesiest tone. Lovino took the flowers from him and his cheeks tinted red. “I thought you might like these! Oh, your face has already gone the same color as the roses,” he teased, reaching over to poke Lovino’s cheek. “¡Que lindo!” It was like Lovino could hear the several heart emojis embedded in his voice.  


Lovino wanted to shove his face in the bouquet to hide, but instead just put them partially in front of his face and sunk into the carseat. “Th-thanks,” he mumbled, wanting to tell him to shut up, but couldn’t find it in him to be any bit mean when he’d just given him flowers.  


Antonio put the car in drive, and started to head down to wherever they’d be going. They hadn’t decided yet, since Lovino had basically told Antonio to pick anything (but Olive Garden).  


“What place are we going to?” Lovino asked after a moment.  


“Oh! I thought maybe we could just drive ‘till we see something? I couldn’t think of anything, and I don’t know what food you may or may not like. So, instead we can just look together and also talk a bit while we drive!” Antonio said, in the cheeriest tone he could’ve ever heard, sending Lovino a smile, which the Italian return with a blush and a shy smile of his own.  


\----  


The night went really well. Once they’d agreed on a place to go to, that is. Lovino had been nervous, thinking Antonio was far out of league, a few doubts and fears in his mind - but Antonio had been nothing but goofy and flirty the entire time, complimenting him and talking to him so casually that Lovino forgot any anxiety that had plagued him before.  


When dinner had finished up, the question of what’d they do after that came around.  


“Do you want me to drive you back home?”  


Throughout the night Lovino had been thinking about going back to Antonio’s place - what with all the flirting he sent his way, he couldn’t help but imagine it. Though when he had to actually consider, he felt a bit nervous. So he decided against it, for now.  


“Yea,” he told him, hoping he wouldn’t take offense to it. Why would he? His anxiety sure didn’t know. “I’m feeling tired. But I had fun,” he assured him.  


“I did too!” Antonio beamed, and opened the car door for Lovino. “Let’s go, then!”  


-  


When they arrived at Lovino’s apartment building, Antonio offered to walk him up to the door, which Lovino awkwardly agreed to. Lovino paused at the steps of the building, turning to Antonio and staring at him for half a second before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek, quickly.  


“Thanks for the dinner,” he murmured, face going scarlet, before quickly heading up and inside his building, only sending him a glance before the front door shut behind him. Antonio had been stunned, but was grinning like a lovesick fool, waving almost shyly at him.  


Lovino shuffled himself into the elevator to get to his floor, and as soon as the doors closed he shoved his face in his hands, bright red and making terribly lovesick noises into the palms of his hands.  


**(** **_Sent, 11:05 pm_ ** **) Antonio** : U look even cuter blushing when u’ve just kissed me caramelito (bouncy heart)

**(** **_Sent, 11:10 pm_ ** **) Lovino** : it was only a cheek kiss. Don’t be so sappy about it idiot

**(** **_Sent, 11:12 pm_ ** **) Antonio** : How can I not??? Ur more adorable than anything in existence, getting a kiss from u is like a gift from the heavens  _(hearts)_  


Lovino had to hide his face in his pillow, like Antonio could even see it, huffily texting back his own attempt at flirting, which eventually melted into calling the Spaniard an idiot again since he had his flirting game quite beat. They texted each other well into the night, until Lovino fell asleep with his phone in his hand, a spam of heart emojis visible on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry im gay and useless here's chap 3  
> this is in fact smut now. i also suck at writing pole dancing lmao sorry

For the next few weeks, the two of them texted almost everyday, and had a few more dates. Lovino could tell he was falling, hard and fast, for Antonio - and to think he’d met him at a stripper club.  


That brought him to his current dilemma. They’d had 5 dates already, even had kissed for the first time on the third one - it was at a local little carnival and Antonio had gone out of his way to win him a prize, so Lovino had promptly smooched him as a thanks. Antonio had nearly burst from happiness and immediately kissed him again, leaving both their cheeks quite red.  
 

But today they’d agreed on a date at Antonio’s place.  
 

Lovino had spent nearly an _hour_ thus far today trying to pull together an outfit, do his hair, wash up and pretty up his face - all of it. He _knew_ what going back to his house meant, or at least, he hoped that’s what it meant. What if it was rude of him to assume that just because he was heading back to a stripper’s home that meant sex? Fuck, he didn’t want to offend Antonio.  
 

While he was panicking over this in the mirror, he was startled by a sudden _bing_ from his phone, grabbing it and seeing a text from Antonio. He was about 5 minutes away. Lovino cursed under his breath and finished up getting ready, after a few minutes, headed downstairs and out of his apartment building to meet Antonio’s car as it rolled up.  


The window was already rolled down, and Antonio’s bright smile shone through it as he looked over at Lovino. “Evening, Lovi,” he greeted. “Ready?” The Italian nodded and mumbled a greeting back, slipping in the passenger seat and buckling himself in. Antonio began to drive them back to his house.  
 

“You look so beautiful, _mi amor_ . I’m disappointed I didn’t bring you a nice gift, this time,” he began. “Though...I do have a nice surprise for you at my place,” he tossed him a wink and kept on driving. Lovino felt his heart thud in his chest as his mind chose the dirtiest of conclusions to jump to on what that _surprise_ was.  
 

“What is it?” he immediately asked without thinking. Antonio laughed.  
 

“I can’t tell you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?”  


Lovino pursed his lips defeatedly, huffing in disappointment. Though he was incredibly anxious to finally get back to Antonio’s place and find out. “You’re no fun.”  


“Ahh, _cielo_ , I’m sure you’ll change your mind on that when you see it, hm? I know you will,” he hummed, almost irritatingly smug as he did.  
 

When they finally arrived at his place, Antonio was ever the gentleman and opened the door for him, leading him inside.  
 

“Nooow...close your eyes,” he slid his hands down to hold Lovino’s, guiding them up to his eyes and covering them for him. “Hold them there, I’ll lead you. Promise I won’t bump you into anything,” he assured him. Lovino grumbled the smallest noise of protest, but let Antonio lead him through the halls of his house, carefully up the stairs and into what Lovino could only assume was the Spaniard’s bedroom. He swallowed thickly, a bit nervous now, but ever eager.  
 

He led Lovino to sit in a chair placed in the middle of the room. “Alright. Keep them covered. Don’t open them ‘till I tell you to!” He commanded, moving away from Lovino. He could only hear something soft hit the floor before Antonio called to him to finally peek.  


Lovino slowly withdrew his hands, cheeks red and breath almost caught in his throat when he saw Antonio there before him, in that same golden getup he’d been wearing the night they met, and his leg hooked around a stripper pole, gripping it with both hands. The look on his face was beyond sexy, a smug smirk pulling at his lips with half-lidded and tempting eyes. Lovino tensed up as he felt something stir down south.  
 

“Wha - what is this?” he sputtered out, flustered.  
 

“A private show, so you don’t have to worry about all those eyes on you. You’ll only have to worry about _El Toro’s_ ,” he purred, dropping his leg off the pole.  
 

Lovino was speechless, just staring at him with a lascivious and flustered look, his eyes roaming over every inch of his body - particularly fond of the noticeable bulge in Antonio’s tight, tight, and _not_ very concealing bottoms.  
 

“Try not to take your eyes of me,” Antonio teased, turning on the poll so his back was facing Lovino and starting to drop down it while he rolled his hips, making his plump ass bounce with each movement, with his legs spread on either side of the pole, and hand sliding down it. He moved back up and faced Lovino, his back to the pole as he draped himself against it, creeping down and popping his hips just so the Italian got an eyeful. Lovino swallowed thickly, pressing his legs together and covering his hands over his lap.  


Eventually Antonio quit with the easy stuff, not wanting to tease for too long, no. Within moments he was climbing up the pole, spinning around it and making sure to angle himself in the perfect positions so that Lovino could get a mouthwatering view of his _package_ as he climbed up and down the poll. His movements were slow and lustful, radiating every ounce of sex he could muster.  
 

The finish to his little show was him hanging upside down on the poll, legs holding himself to it, slowly releasing his hands to show off, just a little. Teeth showed when he flashed a bright and sexy smirk toward Lovino, beckoning him closer with one finger.  


It was instinct that brought Lovino up on his feet almost immediately, and he trotted over to Antonio, cupping his face and bending down to kiss him.  
 

“You’re a fucking... _dork_ ,” he murmured. “Get down from there.”  
 

Antonio laughed lightly, only flustering Lovino more - it was perhaps one of the most beautiful things he’d ever heard, like if an angel were giggling to him like that. “Ay, ay, if you insist, mi príncipe,” he purred, climbing off it and standing before Lovino.  


“But...we’re not done yet, you know,” he hummed, bracing Lovino’s shoulders with both of his hands and slowly leading him back to the chair, pushing him down to sit. “Sit tight, sí? It’s far from over.”  
 

Antonio didn’t waste time with that teasing dance in front of him, this time, no. Before Lovino could comprehend his plan, he was over his lap, this time not sparing that distance between them as he circled his arms around his neck and gripped the chair’s back, rolling his hips against that very obvious bulge that Lovino held in his pants, making a soft noise escape the smaller man’s throat.  


“Fuck,” he whispered, meeting Antonio’s sultry green eyes as they stared down at him. Without thinking, he moved his hands to Antonio’s hips and roughly pushing him down more. It was more shameless grinding that it was really a lap dance - though Antonio pulled back after a moment to turn his back to Lovino, but he was still practically in his lap and _rubbing_ , _pressing_ in that sinful way as Lovino’s hands guided him, chasing that intense pleasure that came with it.  
 

When Antonio pulled off the chair, Lovino gave a displeased whine and looking up at Antonio with a soft glare, only to be met with a devilish laugh. “Patience, mi amor,” he purred.  
 

Antonio reached down and gripped Lovino’s shirt, tugging him up by it, pressing him up against the near wall with a surprisingly gentleness. His hands moved to place on his hips and he leaned down to press his lips to his, noting how Lovino was up on his tiptoes to reach his own. His lips moved down the Italian’s jaw, neck, and over his collarbone.  
 

“How far do you want to go, _caramelito_?” he asked quietly, not wanting to push him.  
 

“As far as you want,” Lovino replied after a moment, sure that despite how flustered he was, he wanted this. No, he was far too needy to let it slip by after all that unbearable teasing he’d endured.  


Antonio nodded, pressing his hips against his once more and grinding them together, biting gently on his collarbone to gauge how Lovino would feel about that. The quiet whine he received in response and the buck of his hips made him decidedly scrape his teeth more roughly, sucking a mark into it.  
 

A finger hooked in the waistband of Lovino’s pants, and slowly pulled them down, and when they hung around his ankles he stepped out of them. Antonio pressed him against the wall more roughly, his hand slipping down to cup his bulge through his boxers. A soft moan escaped Lovino and he reached one hand to tangle in Antonio’s hair, tugging ever so lightly and making Antonio give a gentle moan in return.  
 

The shirt came off, and the boxers followed - after a quick reassurance that Lovino was okay - and Antonio pulled away, leaving Lovino to almost follow, though Antonio held him against the wall. The whine of protest was met with a hush.  
 

Antonio slowly started to rid himself of his clothes, stripping for Lovino’s greedy eyes, not at all being fast with it nor decent, making the dirtiest of moves and sways with his hips as he pulled down his pants, bent over backwards in front of Lovino to give him quite the sight to see with his ass.  
 

Lovino gulped when he saw his cock, more than eager to touch it, have it inside him one way or the other, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips subtly. Or, so he thought, since Antonio seemed to catch it with a smirk, and pressed in closer, pinning him back to the wall.  
 

“Bed, or here?” he whispered in his ear, bucking his hips against Lovino’s and grinding his cock up against his, lips falling to the skin on his neck to kiss and suck at it.  
 

Lovino’s head was too fogged with lust to really care, he just wanted something, anything at all. “Nn, here,” he choked out, and Antonio chuckled lowly in his ears.  


“Turn around, _cariño_ ,” he purred low in his ear, guiding him. “Bend over.” The commanding tone in Antonio’s voice was enough to make Lovino’s legs tremble with anticipation for what was to happen, and he obeyed immediately, glancing over his shoulder to watch him.

  
A strategically placed thing of lube sat on the dress near them - Antonio had clearly been planning to either fuck him here if not the bed. A _pop_ was heard, and after a careful moment, his fingers were coated and one pressed in between Lovino’s crack, rubbing his hole teasingly. A murmur was heard to affirm, yet again, that he okay, before he eased it in. A noise of surprise left him and he tensed.  


“Relax, relax, shh,” he assured him, pressing his lips to Lovino’s bare shoulders and kissing all over them as he slowly worked his finger in out of him. Soon, a second one pressed in, and another, stretching him more and more, until he was sure the Italian was ready to take it. He guided him to turn back around and face him. Lovino was confused, having thought he’d be taking him from behind, and the confusion showed in his face. Antonio met him with an amused expression.  
 

“I want to see your beautiful face while I fuck you. Lift your legs, sweetheart,” he purred, grabbing under his knees with both his hands and lifting him up to hold him up. After a bit of maneuvering, his legs were hooked over Antonio’s shoulders and he was holding him by his waist, keeping him held up with his strong arms and legs - it was a good thing he was fucking a stripper, wasn’t it?  
 

“Ready?” Antonio asked. Lovino nodded almost too quickly. Slowly, slowly, he lifted him onto his cock, sinking it deeper and deeper inside him as he heard Lovino cry out in ecstasy at the feeling. He cursed under his breath, while Antonio’s lips latched back onto his skin to muffle the moans that left him.  
 

“Ay, you feel...so good,” he purred, bucking his hips roughly, making Lovino cry out once more, his head thrown back against the wall as Antonio pinned him to it. Both his arms held onto his shoulders, circled around his neck and clinging to him.  
 

“You’re fucking...huge, holy shit…” Lovino gasped out, tears in his eyes. Not that he at _all_ minded it, no. He was more than thrilled for Antonio’s thick cock to be this deep inside him, it was the most incredible thing he’d ever felt. It wasn’t like Lovino was a virgin - but not a single person he’d ever slept with before matched up to how Antonio _already_ felt.  
 

Another rough thrust caught him off guard, pushing even deeper and making Lovino give a whiny moan. “Fuck, more.. Please..” he begged. “It’s so good. Fuck me already. Quit taking your damn time,” he demanded, and Antonio was far too mindless to fight it. With a disheveled chuckle, he held his thighs and pushed him harder against the wall, starting to slam into Lovino’s tight hole, making the boy cry out and beg for more, harder, deeper.  


“Antonio - shit! More! Ah-!” His nails dug into Antonio’s shoulders, scratching at the skin the harder Antonio fucked him. A long string of moans and whines were all that could leave Lovino, not much coherent word leaving him, mostly garbled pleas and praises.  
 

“How could I, _nn_ , deny you anything, _mi amor_ ?” Antonio purred, his voice irritatingly even in comparison to Lovino’s. Antonio pulled all the way out, before giving the roughest slam that he could muster into his ass, making Lovino _scream_ in pleasure.  
 

“Hnng - fuck! I’m c-close,” he gasped out in Antonio’s ears.  
 

“Cum for me, _príncipe_. Make a mess just for me,” he demanded with a growl in Lovino’s ears. It didn’t take long for Lovino to oblige his demand, spilling himself over the two of them. Not that long after, Antonio came himself, shooting all his cum deep inside him. When he pulled out, a rather satisfying line of the white substance dripped from his puffy hole while Lovino tried to come down from his high.  


“ _Delicioso_ ,” he purred, moving one hand to drag a finger along the hole, catching it on the tip and licking it off. The sight made Lovino squirm weakly, still panting and attempting to catch his breath. Antonio let him down, holding him by the waist as Lovino’s legs were weak and wobbly, and he led him over to the bed, helping him lie down.  


“You were amazing,” he purred in his ear. “Ah, I don’t think I’ve ever made love to someone so beautiful, and with such a nice ass,” he grinned and reached down to squeeze one cheek, making Lovino make a soft noise of surprise and pout up at him.  
 

“Don’t be so sappy after your dick was just inside me. Besides, you’re much better at what you do.” It wasn’t a lie, but Lovino was also mostly immobile for that entire scene. Antonio, however, did have quite the talent with rolling and rocking his hips in a way that made everything feel _so_ much more incredible.  
 

“Maybe...I won’t deny it,” he laughed, half-teasing, though Antonio was quite proud of his own _talent_. “If you like it so much, oh...I wouldn’t mind a round two in a bit…”  


Lovino flustered, rolling his eyes. Though… “Maybe.” He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.


End file.
